Neville Longbottom and the Adventures of Teaching
by Akinaka
Summary: Professor Neville Longbottom is starting another year teaching Herbology at Hogwarts. Teaching at Hogwarts is not as smooth as it may seem. He must deal with a few... situations. Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley will all be attending Hogwarts this year. An amusing story told through diary entries and letters.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this first chapter of my new story about Neville Longbottom all grown up. Please review, tell me any thoughts whether you like it or hate it I would love to know what you think. It's hard to write not knowing what direction to take.

* * *

Disclaimer: _The characters and situations in this story are created and owned by J.K Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

30th July 2017

It's been quite a long time since I've written in a journal and I don't expect this one to last long. I must say that this particular journal did not have a very promising start. It was sent to me as a birthday present (yes, today is my birthday) by one of my students. I'm not sure whether to be slightly grossed out by the thought or maybe a little bit flattered that someone remembered my birthday.

I'm a little worried about this student actually. She's a third year and I don't think it's very healthy to have a crush on your Herbology teacher at the age of thirteen. Or maybe that's normal, either way I find it awkward and I wish she would stop.

I shouldn't complain too much; after the battle of Hogwarts things really started to look up for Mr Awesome Longbottom…

I promise never ever to write that again…

I studied Herbology and became a professor at Hogwarts. And things have been so ever since.

* * *

31st July 2017

To tell the truth I really don't have that much to write about. Today is a Wizarding Holiday of course we all saw it coming; Harry Potter's birthday becoming a public holiday. Sometimes I wish his birthday was during a school term; it's not much use to me in the school holidays.

I should send him an owl to wish him a happy birthday.

* * *

Dear Harry

I'm sure you must have about five-hundred owls flying through your window every minute but I just wanted to wish you a very happy birthday.

You must be looking forward to your son Albus coming to Hogwarts this year. I look forward to teaching him too. I just hope he is not nearly as troublesome as you were in your first year. James got close enough; remember that incident with the Venomous Tentacula?

I'll be herding the students onto the Hogwarts Express this year on platform 9 ¾ so keep an eye out.

Neville

* * *

1st August 2017

I don't even know how to begin this entry.

I guess I'll start with the beginning of the day? Seems obvious enough.

I was heading down to Diagon Alley to get some supplies for my classes. I'd completely run out of parchment and ink and I needed to restock practically everything in the Herbology greenhouses.

So I apparated there from my grandmother's house. Well it's my house now, grandmother died a few years ago. I used to live at Hogwarts until I inherited the house. I redecorated everything.

Once in Diagon Alley I aimed to go straight to Herbert's Herbology. Instead, I don't know how, I found myself fascinated looking through Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I obviously had completely forgotten I was a professor and not supposed to be amused by a Dolores Umbrige toy.

"Ah, Neville Longbottom! And how are you this fine morning?" The voice behind me turned out to be George Weasley. He lifted his hand up to the wizard's hat on his head and squeezed it. It made a loud farting noise.

"Ha. Is that new?" George nodded

"Just came in today! What brings you here?"

"Well… Ah. I'm not quite sure but I really should be going before one of my students sees me here laughing at a hat making flatulence noises. It would be rather embarrass-"

"Professor Longbottom?"

I was caught. I swear my name this year will be "The professor who laughed at farts".

It was Dominique Weasley the daughter of Bill Weasley. I just thanked Merlin it wasn't James Potter.

"Professor Longbottom why are you in a joke shop?"

"I was on my way to get teaching supplies but then I thought I'd stop over and say hello to your uncle." I don't think she bought it. It was obvious I was having fun with the Umbridge toy which was still in my hand.

"Sure." She said eyeing the toy.

I quickly put it down.

* * *

Dear Neville

Thank you, I did have a wonderful birthday. I feel awful now because I forgot yours. Happy birthday! For what it's worth.

That would be great to see you at platform 9 ¾. Lily is looking forward to coming to Hogwarts in another two years, I think it's only because she has a crush on you actually. Is having a crush on the Herbology teacher a new "thing"? Because I don't seem to recall anyone being in love with Professor Sprout. Of course Professor Sprout didn't completely lose all her baby fat like you did.

Harry

* * *

10th August 2017

Every holiday I visit my mum and dad. And well since I wasn't doing much besides writing in this journal I decided to do go to St Mungo's Hospital to see them.

I apparated to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade first to buy some wrapped candy for my mum. I've done it ever since I was about four years old and I think she might notice if I don't.

"Neville!" Mrs Flume exclaimed with perfect timing to the bell on the door. "Going to visit your parents?"

"Yes I am. Can I have the usual?"

"Certainly, Professor Longbottom! How's the Herbology scene going?" She said, making small talk

"Well my Chinese Chomping Cabbages are starting to enter their "teething" stage. I think they should be ready by the time my fifth years finish the theory." I'm not even sure she got any of that but by that point she had handed me a small bag of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

"Goodbye Neville!"

I apparated to St Mungo's Hospital just outside the front entrance. I never liked the huge gates out the front; they remind me of a prison.

I made my way up to level four, where I always go. I never quite realise how sad I am until I reach the level. It hasn't changed at all; still the same beds lined up on either side, the nurses tottering around.

"Do you want me to give you my autograph?" Gilderoy Lockhart was strutting down the ward as usual, trying to give patients his autograph.

I silently crept around him to the end of the hall where my parents were. My dad was sitting on his bed looking fascinated by the sheets, the bed next to him was where my mum sleeps but she was wandering around, she's quite an adventurer. I sat down next to dad. He was extremely thin and there were grey rings under his eyes, he'd lost most of his hair by now but there were a few wispy strands here and there.

"Hi dad" I said in a quiet voice. He didn't look up but he put his shaking hand on my knee. I always wonder what he's thinking, I don't know how much of his old life he remembers but I think he knows who I am.

I left the bag of sweets on my mum's bed side table and eventually found my mum edging towards me past Lockhart. She held her bony arm out to me. I took her hand and felt the crunched up wrapper make its way into mine.

"Thanks mum" I whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _The characters and situations in this story are created and owned by J.K Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

20th August 2017

Longbottom,

I have read the notice that you sent out to all the parents of the first years and I am quite concerned.

You warned the parents that this year you are going to be working with Fanged Geranium plants. I don't want my son Scorpius being anywhere near the Fanged Geranium, as I recall we studied those plants in fifth year not first year.

If he gets hurt by one, you can be sure that his father will hear about it.

Draco Malfoy

* * *

22nd August 2017

Dear Mr D. Malfoy,

I can assure you that my way of teaching is completely harmless and your son Scorpius will be in safe hands. If you remember studying them, you should also remember that they only bite if they are not cared for properly.

I will keep a watchful eye on Scorpius and make sure that he is not in any danger whatsoever. If you have any other concerns, please contact the Headmaster Professor McGonagall.

All the best,

Head of Gryffindor

Professor Neville Longbottom

* * *

25th August 2015

If Scorpius is anything like his father, Merlin help me.

I'm still worth twelve Malfoys and he knows it.

* * *

28th August 2017

Three more days until I finally get to go to Hogwarts again. I supervise on the Hogwarts Express every year, I ask for it. Every time I step on it I remember the first time I made the trip to school.

My grandmother was happier that day because she was still surprised I even got into the school. I was surprised too; I never did any magic until my Uncle Algie dropped me off the balcony and I bounced and surprisingly didn't die a painful and tragic death.

My grandmother was still worried though. No, not because she was sending her only beloved grandson off to school. She was worried I wouldn't be able to be sorted into any of the houses.

"You won't be in Slytherin, you're too simple to be sly. You can't possibly be in Ravenclaw, we both know that. Gryffindor won't take you, no, no. You're too cowardly. Not even Hufflepuff! You're not a particularly good finder either."

She thought there was a mistake when I got into Gryffindor.

* * *

1st September 2017

I have a feeling this is going to be a longer diary entry than usual.

After apparating to King's Cross station in my one pair of muggle clothes I dipped through the barrier into Platform 9 ¾. I parted through the swarm of mothers and fathers and hundreds of children to further into the platform where there were less people.

I recall seeing Draco Malfoy hugging his son goodbye. He's not the prick he was at school but I chose not to talk to him seeing he was already angry at my teaching before it even started.

"Neville!" Why is everyone behind me when they call my name? Harry, Hermione and Ron were there.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. How are you?" I didn't really need to ask. Harry had a deep meaningful expression on his face which said "I'm so proud of my son and I don't mind what house he's in". Ron looked happy as always and Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

She stepped forward and gave me a motherly hug.

"My little girl is going off to Hog *sob* warts. Take *sob* care of *sob* her, Neville!" I patted her on the back awkwardly. I think she forgot she still had her son Hugo left.

If I thought for one moment that this was the end of the drama for that day, I was wrong. Once aboard the Hogwarts express I had to supervise on it.

The train left off and all the children waved goodbye while I enjoyed the three or so minutes before I had to go down the carriages. It's a tradition of mine to have a small glass of fire whisky in the teachers' cabin at the beginning of the ride. Once I straightened my bowtie I opened the door.

I don't think I remember the train being so loud when I was at school.

I slowly made my way down the train, peeking into carriages making sure everyone's okay and there are no missing frogs, because I know how that feels.

In fact sometimes I think I only do the train patrol to break up snogging sixth years. I have a line that I say every time I find one:

"Hey! Hey! Break it up unless you want one on one snogging lessons with Filch!" It gets them every time.

Actually I saw Rose and Albus on the train as well. I peeked into the carriage and saw the cousins sitting together.

"Albus, Rose, excited to go to Hogwarts?" I think I startled Albus a little.

"Yes, very much. Are you excited Professor Longbottom?" Rose said. She sounds exactly like her mother that one.

"Yes I am, Rose. Are you excited Albus?"

Albus hesitated. "I'm a little nervous…"

"You'll love it. I promise." I assured him.

I was finally reaching the end of the train when I heard a strange noise coming from the compartment to my left. I slid open the door and peeked in. It was completely empty aside from a little blonde boy with his hands covering his face, he was sobbing in little hiccups. I swear it was one of the saddest, cutest things I have ever seen in my life.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong?" I closed the door behind me and sat down next to him. He looked at me with sad, red eyes but didn't say anything.

"I'm Professor Longbottom. What's your name?" I held out my hand to him.

He took my hand and shook.

"Scorpius"

Of course it was.

"Hello Scorpius, something worrying you? Did anyone say anything mean to you?" I asked. Tears began to stream down his face.

"S'not that… I just… I don't think I'll be any good at anything here. I always suck at everything. I can't even do a simple spell. What if they don't think I'm right for _any_ of the houses?" His voice was wavering with sobs.

"Aw, don't worry little man. If you got a letter from Hogwarts, there's a house for you. You know, when I came to Hogwarts other kids thought I was almost a squib; I could barely do a spell properly. But you know what I did?"

He shook his head, his eyes wide.

"I found something I was good at. You don't even have to be good at anything; find something you enjoy doing and work at it. I know you'll be great at magic with a father like Draco"

It took a lot of energy and force to say that.

"I found another boy who's worried too, maybe you guys can get to know each other. Here, I'll take you." He got up and followed me down the train until I reached Albus and Rose's door. They both looked at Scorpius and then at me puzzled. Well, Rose was puzzled, Albus looked like he was about to spew with nervousness for Hogwarts.

"Albus, Rose, I'd like you to meet Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, this is Albus, he's also a bit sceptical of starting at Hogwarts."

Scorpius sat down with the two of them and they started talking but I was closing the door before I could hear anything.

Once the Hogwarts Express got to Hogsmeade Station, I (as a professor) get the privilege to get off before everyone else. We all made our way up to Hogwarts and took our places in the Great Hall. I sat in my large, comfortable chair next to Professor McGonagall watching all the students bustle in and sit in their houses.

Professor McGonagall made her welcome speech, the first years came in. Once the sorting hat had finished its song, it was time for the first years to be sorted.

Several went by, some to each house then the ones I'd been interested in.

"Scorpius Malfoy"

Scorpius stepped forward and sat on the stool with the hat on his head. He sat for a long time. Finally the hat called out

"GRYFFINDOR"

I smiled when I saw his face, the expression was priceless. Later Albus was called and to my surprise he also was sorted into Gryffindor, as was Rose.

They all sat together happily which was nice to see. I will still keep an eye on Scorpius, he was awfully upset on the train. Maybe I should write to Malfoy.

* * *

1st September 2017

Dear Draco Malfoy,

Yes, everything is fine with Scorpius. I have not killed him with the plants in the Herbology greenhouse yet.

I just wanted to tell you that your son was very upset on the Hogwarts Express today sitting alone. I think he was just nervous about coming to Hogwarts. You might want to write to him and make sure he's okay. He did make some friends and he seems to be settling in well at the moment.

Head of Gryffindor

Professor Neville Longbottom


	3. Chapter 3

Please leave a review I'd love to know what you think

* * *

Disclaimer: _The characters and situations in this story are created and owned by J.K Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 3

1st September 2017

Dear Dad,

I was sorted into Gryffindor, I don't know why but I'm glad I'm in _any _house at all. I was so worried I was going to put on the hat and it was going to say "Sorry, you don't belong in any of the houses". But it didn't!

I know you would have preferred me being in Slytherin but it's still okay right?

I was feeling really nervous on the train earlier but a teacher called Professor Longbottom cheered me up and introduced me to my new friends, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. Albus was also nervous so I didn't worry too much and Rose is really nice too. Were you friends with their parents? Because they said you were in the same year as them at Hogwarts.

Miss you and mum loads,

Love Scorpius

* * *

2nd September 2017

Dear Scorpius,

I was just about to write to you when I got your message; Professor Longbottom told me that you were quite upset on the Hogwarts Express. It seems as though you are feeling better now.

As for Rose and Albus. Good for you. I was in the same year as their parents, yes. And we were friends of a sort…

Congratulations on being sorted into a house. I'm happy you're in Gryffindor, you're very brave and I'm proud of you.

We miss you,

Love Dad

* * *

5th September 2017

I always enjoy the first lesson for first years; they look so scared when they walk into the greenhouse, not daring to touch a single leaf just in case it bites. This lesson was Gryffindor with Hufflepuff; they all shuffled in around the large table.

"Good morning, class. I'm professor Longbottom." I heard a few giggles. "Please get out your book, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and go to page two hundred and sixty three. Devil's Snare."

I taught them a little theory about the plant and took them outside to a large growth of Devil's Snare just behind the greenhouse.

I pointed to a Hufflepuff boy.

"What's your name, son?" He looked petrified

"Um… Otis Higgins, sir…" He backed away a little

"If I chucked Um Otis Higgins Sir into this growth of Devil's Snare, what would happen to him?" Most of them gasped, Otis almost fainted but he put his hand up. I pointed to him

"Would I… _Die_?" He whispered the last word

"No. Can anyone tell me why wouldn't Otis die if I threw him into this plant?" I asked

Rose Weasley put her hand up.

"He won't _die_ Professor Longbottom because it's day time and Devil's Snare is completely still when it's in the light."

"Thank you Rose." She sounds so much like Hermione it's scary.

* * *

7th September 2017

Dear Professor Longbottom,

Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Mulkin has sent me a letter informing me that he has unfortunately fallen ill. I have checked through the teachers' timetables and you are the only one who is not taking a lesson at the time of his Muggle Studies class. You will be teaching his Ravenclaw third years after lunch this afternoon.

Headmaster McGonagall

* * *

7th September 2017

I never want to teach muggle studies again.

I know nothing about it! What was I supposed to do?

The whole lesson was a disaster.

"Good afternoon students, as you've noticed Professor Mulkin is not here, he is unwell. I know _nothing_ about muggles or their… stuff. So if you have any questions I will not be able to help you. Please continue on with any work Professor Mulkin has given you."

For about five minutes the class did their work. But that was it. Five minutes.

A girl put her hand up

"Professor Longbottom? There's a question here I'm having trouble with. How have computers and the internet affected the way muggles live their daily lives?"

I tried to repeat the question to think about it

"How have conumitors and the inter-something affected how muggles live… I don't… I don't think I got that… Just ah… Just go to the next question."

Another moments silence…

"Professor Longbottom? What's the difference between landline telephones and cellular telephones? I can't remember."

I didn't get any of that.

"Professor Longbottom? How do advancing technologies such as air conditioners, washing machines and other muggle household appliances have a negative effect on the environment?"

"Students please, I don't know anything about fellytones and conumerators and inter-stuff. You can ask Professor Mulkin when he gets back!"

The whole lesson went on like this until the end. Every single student asked something today and I wasn't able to answer a single one.

I had to find a muggle dictionary in the library to get the spelling right. I still don't understand it.

* * *

8th September 2017

I was just starting to think that this week could go on without any other weird happenings.

I should really stop thinking.

It's two o'clock in the morning at the moment. About an hour ago I was awoken by a voice coming from inside the Gryffindor common room.

"You two are going to get into so much trouble! There's no point in losing _all _of Gryffindor's points for nothing!"

A boy spoke

"Ssshhh! Rose, be quiet, someone will hear us. And it's not for nothing! I know there is something weird in that classroom, Scorpius was with me!"

Another voice

"It's true; we went at lunch time because I left my charms homework there and we heard a weird noise coming from the cupboard. Albus knocked on it twice and it knocked back! I swear there is some kind of creature in there that's not supposed to be."

I really didn't want to get them in trouble but I guess it was better me than Filch. I waited outside the Gryffindor Common Room because the Fat Lady wasn't there.

I made the perfect angry pose, my arms crossed and my left eyebrow raised while I waited for them to come out.

The door opened and Albus and Scorpius crept out, both froze when they saw me, it was hilarious.

"Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy come to my office; I need to chat with you." I whispered sternly

They both sulked behind me up the stair case to my office. I heard one of the boys bump into a hanging pot.

"Be careful of my plants, please"

I lit the room and sat at my desk.

"Sit"

They sat

"Now do you boys care to tell me why you are planning to creep around the school at this hour?"

They both looked at each other and looked back at me.

"We were just looking around…" Albus gave a worried smile.

"You were not just looking around, Albus. I heard you and Scorpius talking, you said something about a cupboard?" I was getting really curious to tell the truth

"Professor Longbottom... You won't get us into trouble will you?" Scorpius was on the verge of tears. How could _he _have come from _Draco_?

"I will not be taking any house points away. This is a warning. But… Can you tell me which classroom this "cupboard situation" was in?"

"The transfiguration classroom, are you going to check what's in it? Can you tell us please?" Albus was looking excited now

"Boys, go to bed. Please don't do this again."

Okay, _I_ should go back to bed now, it's almost three in the morning.

* * *

9th September 2017

Wow, how do I even start this?

So last night I decided to investigate going off what Albus and Scorpius told me about some cabinet in the transfiguration classroom. It felt strange not having to hide or worry about being caught, I wasn't really going to get a detention if someone saw me.

Once inside the transfiguration classroom I whispered

"_Lumos" _the tip of my wand brightened just as I bashed my knee on a chair.

The cupboard sat behind the teacher's desk completely silent. It was locked but an _Alohomora _did it just fine.

I was certainly not prepared for what or rather who was in the cabinet and I certainly did not expect that "who" to be the muggle studies teacher, Professor Mulkin. Not only was he inside the cabinet sleeping, his arms and legs were tied up and his mouth bound.

"Holy! MERLIN! Oh my HOLY WHAAH!?" I was completely going ballistic which was enough to wake up Professor Mulkin.

"HHHMMMM! MMMM!"

I un-did the incarcerus charm and his mouth-binding one too. He crawled out of the cabinet and practically collapsed on the floor. If I had called out for help I would have woken all the Hufflepuffs. I pointed my wand at him

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" Professor Mulkin levitated off the ground and I guided him out of the classroom as he made gurgling noises. It was a little amusing seeing him floating like that. I took him straight to the hospital wing and alerted Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh my WORD" She gasped "Who? Where was he?" She opened his eyes and shone her lit wand over his eyes.

"He was in the cabinet tied up in the transfiguration classroom"

"Get Minerva! Go! SHOO, SHOO!" I left. I swear she still thinks I'm a student.

We still don't know who did it; Professor Mulkin can't remember anything; he just keeps repeating:

"I QUIT! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! TWO DAYS! NO EATING! NO DRINKING! I QUIT!"

We've spoken to Professor Sturnick (the transfiguration teacher) and she has no idea how any of it happened either, of course we're keeping an eye on her too.

Professor McGonagall (I can't bring myself to call her Minerva) is still trying to find a teacher to take over his muggle studies class. Until then I will have to suffer.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter of the story. I really love reading any feedback you might have, please review if you have any criticism, I don't mind.

* * *

Disclaimer: _The characters and situations in this story are created and owned by J.K Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

11th September 2017

Dear Mum and Dad,

The strangest thing happened! The Muggle Studies teacher Professor Mulkin was tied up in a cabinet in the transfiguration classroom for two days! Apparently Professor McGonagall got a letter from him saying he was sick but he said he didn't write _anything_! No one knows who did it and Professor Mulkin doesn't remember a thing.

In other news…

I think you'll be happy to know that I have accumulated seventy points for Gryffindor in two and a half weeks. Most of them were earned during charms; it's my favourite subject so far. Albus and Scorpius got into trouble for sneaking the other night. Luckily Professor Longbottom found them before Filch did.

Dad, I know you're still getting over the fact that Scorpius is even _in _Gryffindor but he's also my friend. I figured out that Scorpius is actually my fourth cousin once removed so technically he _is _family (not by blood but it still counts!).

Mum, make sure Dad is not having a miniature heart attack.

Love

Rose

* * *

11th September 2017

Dear Mum and Dad,

My classes are going really well except for History of Magic; it's so hard to remember all the dates. But at least Scorpius sucks at it too so I'm not completely behind. Transfiguration and Potions are by far my favourite classes. Speaking of Transfiguration; Professor Mulkin (the Muggle Studies teacher) was found bound inside the cupboard in the transfiguration room, he was in there for two days! Scorpius and I were going to go and check who was in there a while ago because we heard noises coming from the cupboard but Professor Longbottom caught us…

Love Albus

* * *

11th September 2017

The last three days have been an absolute nightmare.

Teaching Muggle Studies = Boring

Teaching Muggle Studies + Not knowing anything about muggles = Boring and confusing piece of dragon dung

There have been Aurors in _every _classroom "investigating" and they still didn't find anything.

I think they've been messing with my Abyssinian Shrivelfigs, yes; they have been through my greenhouse.

The Aurors have been searching everything; they left this morning after they questioned every single teacher in the school. Professor Sturnick was on the verge of tears yesterday when she came out of the "questioning room" (The Aurors renamed our Study of Ancient Runes classroom).

"Professor Sturnick, are you alright?" I decided I should be nice even though Mulkin _was _in the transfiguration room.

"They think I did it, Neville. Why would I do that to a Muggle Studies teacher? I'm an ex-Auror! How could _I_ have done it?"

This is ridiculous. Why _would_ anyone want to do something like that to a Muggle Studies teacher? The only reason I can think of is because someone hated Muggle Studies so much they decided to stuff the teacher in a cupboard. I think a little part of me understands that.

Luckily I'm only stuck teaching third years about muggles at the moment, unfortunately I don't know how much longer I can continue to tell them to go on with work Mulkin has given them. I've spoken to McGonagall about it but there's not much she can do until she finds someone who can take on the job.

So I've been doing some reading on Muggles, their inventions are quite impressive too.

I think I should go to muggle Edinburgh and buy a toaster or something and show the class. The MS classroom has a box of muggle money in it.

* * *

12th September 2017

Those children are so suspicious! Rose, Scorpius and Albus have been acting _really _weird ever since I found Mulkin in the cupboard. Just today in Herbology, Rose was looking very distant. She was frowning and muttering to herself.

After class I called her back

"Rose, are you feeling okay? You didn't answer any questions in class today."

She stared right through me

"What? Oh… Yeah, yeah I'm feeling… fine"

"Nothing's bothering you?"

She shook her head "No"

I have no idea what's gotten into that kid. I think she's up to something.

* * *

**Rose Weasley's Diary**

12th September 2017

I found something yesterday morning that I don't think was meant to be found.

The day after Professor Mulkin was discovered, I was on my way to Defence Against the Dark Arts and on the floor there was a piece of parchment. I was about to go to the Headmaster once I read what it said.

"_Nathan Mulkin does not deserve to live_

_He should suffer the same fate as his filthy Death Eater parents_

_I want him dead_

_And dead he shall be after three days in the cabinet_

_Sarah Sturnick"_

I was so close to Professor McGonagall's office when I realised something. The handwriting isn't Professor Sturnick's. I've read enough of her marking to know that. I've been studying it all yesterday afternoon trying to match it with other teacher's hand writing and also other student's and I still haven't found anything.

I told Scorpius and Albus in the Gryffindor Common Room last night but they refuse to see the difference in the "D"s and "E"s.

"Rose you're wasting your time! How can you be sure Professor Sturnick didn't write it?" Albus yawned

"Yeah, she's always acted funny around Professor Mulkin anyway!" Scorpius added

I put my quill down and glared at them

"I _know _Sturnick did not write this! You're only saying that because she gave you a bad grade in our last assessment. It wasn't any of our teachers who wrote it… Wait." I looked over at a fourth year "Do you take Muggle studies?"

He nodded

"Do you have a test or anything that Professor Mulkin wrote on?" I asked him. He looked through his books and pulled out a page.

"He wrote some feedback on this…" He passed me the page, puzzled at my strange request

It wasn't a match. I handed the fourth year his page back and continued working.

I'm still trying to figure this out! Someone was trying to get Professor Sturnick taken to Azkaban, but that still doesn't explain why this was on the floor and not planted on her desk or something! If the handwriting doesn't belong to anyone in this school how did they get in? I know I should tell McGonagall, she would probably believe me and take a look at the handwriting but it's the Aurors I don't trust. They wouldn't listen even if McGonagall told them. I wish Uncle Harry were investigating this case, he would have already found out who did it.

Maybe I should talk to Professor Longbottom.

* * *

**Neville Longbottom's Diary**

14th September

Muggle Edinburgh is… different.

There are cars absolutely everywhere and busses and advertisements that don't move. I'm extremely proud to have navigated my way to the household appliance shop.

The first thing I noticed was the wave of heat I got when I walked in the front door. I don't know how it got so hot, it's unusually cold outside.

I'd never seen anything like it. All these muggle things are ridiculous, how do they have room in their houses for that stuff?

After buying the toaster I decided to look around the Edinburgh before going back to Hogwarts. The city really is beautiful; I'm sitting on a bench now writing this.

Hang on. Someone's calling my name.

_Later_

Okay. I'm back on the bench now. I should start where I left off.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?" A voice sounded behind me. I turned around to see a familiar face smiling at me.

"Hannah Abbott?"

She nodded

"Neville it's been _years_! My gosh... You've lost all your baby fat!" She exclaimed. Why does everyone _say _that? "How are you? What have you been up to these days?" Her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold.

"I teach Herbology at Hogwarts now. I'm also teaching third year muggle studies because I found the previous professor stuffed inside a cabinet." I didn't realise how alarming that sounded until after I said it.

She frowned

"Wow… That's quite an incident. So what are you doing in muggle Edinburgh?"

"I bought a toaster" I lifted up the bag "it's for muggle studies. And what are youdoing here?"

It turns out she was visiting her grandmother who lives in the muggle world. Her grandmother lost all contact with the Wizarding world ever since Hannah's mother was killed by Voldemort about twenty years ago.

Hannah hasn't changed at all. She looks like the exact same Hufflepuff girl. I always liked Hannah, she has something very cheerful about her.

I'm getting cold now.

* * *

20th September 2017

I knew Rose was up to something.

She looks just like Hermione when she knows something she's not supposed to.

But she's right, it isn't Sarah Sturnick's handwriting.

I can't think about this right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews I would love to hear more!

* * *

Disclaimer: _The characters and situations in this story are created and owned by J.K Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 5

22nd September 2017

Right here next to this diary is a piece of parchment.

Rose Weasley came to my office with it two days ago. She walked in very slowly and cautiously, her eyebrows knitted.

"Rose, is everything alright?" I put my Carcious Cactus away

"Well… You see, Professor… I found something the other day. I would have gone to Professor McGonagall but I realised something about this… Thing… And I don't think many people would understand." She looked down at the bunch of parchment in her hands.

"Rose, what happened?" I was getting worried

"Do you promise not to do _anything_ before I explain?"

"Rose, I don't know what's going on but I'm hoping to _merlin _that this isn't as bad as you're making it."

She sat down and put the parchment in front of me. I picked up the top paper.

"This is your transfiguration assignment." I said starting to worry about Rose's sanity

"Look at the _feedback_" She pointed to Sturnick's writing

"Okay… So you got full marks. Congratulations."

"Her handwriting, you see it? Okay, now look at this" She passed me another piece of parchment.

"_Nathan Mulkin does not deserve to live_

_He should suffer the same fate as his filthy Death Eater parents_

_I want him dead _

_And dead he shall be after three days in the cabinet_

_Sarah Sturnick"_

At first I thought it was a joke, a prank, but Rose wouldn't do that

I glared at her after I read it

"I don't… Professor Sturnick? Where did you get this, Rose? How long have you had it?"

"I found it in the hallway on the floor about a week and a half ago. Professor Longbottom, she didn't do it! It's not her handwriting! I looked at every other teacher's and it's _nobody's_! If you tell the Aurors they won't care that she didn't write it; if it has her name on it, to them, she did it and they'll take her away! I _know _it wasn't her. _Please _you have to understand." Her face was the same colour as her flaming hair at this stage

"Rose." I rubbed my eyes "I don't know why this was on the floor and I don't know who wrote it. You say that you checked _everyone's _handwriting?"

"Well, all the teachers'. And half of Gryffindor. I think someone tried to frame Professor Sturnick but I don't know how it ended up on the floor..." She eyed the parchment with narrowed eyes then looked up at me, worried "What will you do?"

"I don't know yet. I need to think. Who else knows about this?"

"Only Scorpius and Albus."

"Okay Rose, I will not tell anyone yet because I believe you. But if I think for any reason that someone could be in danger I will have to alert the Aurors."

She nodded and left.

So now I have no idea what to do. Somehow I wish she didn't tell me about all this, I can't even deal Muggle Studies and now _this_! How did the "evidence" end up on the floor in the first place? I can't wrap my head around this all. Would someone hate Sarah Sturnick so much to frame her? I'm still not entirely convinced, but Rose is right, it isn't her handwriting.

* * *

25th September 2017

Dear Neville,

Hello? Gosh I'm so sorry I am absolutely terrible at this.

I should get to the point. I'm sure you're really busy with Muggle Studies and professors being stuffed into cupboards.

But I have two free entries to Berley Beaver's Botanical Garden Exhibition. I don't have any other friends interested in Herbology and I don't want a ticket to go to waste. Would you like to join me?

Hannah

* * *

25th September 2017

Dear Neville,

I have found a Muggle Studies teacher to take over. You will not have to teach third year Muggle Studies.

Professor Bollock will start teaching in two weeks.

Headmistress, Professor McGonagall

* * *

25th September 2017

I should really be marking assignments on the Fanged Geranium but I may or may not be addicted to writing in this journal

Hang on. Two owls are trying to get through my window at once.

_Later_

Well it's about time McGonagall found a Muggle Studies teacher! I only have to hang out for two weeks; if I don't die of boredom before then.

And a letter from Hannah Abbott.

Tickets to Berley Beaver's Botanical Garden Exhibition, how in Merlin's name did she get those? I'm not sure if I should go. I didn't know her that well at Hogwarts. Sure, she was in Dumbledore's Army and in my Herbology classes but we only ever talked once.

We were producing Patronuses in the Room of Requirement during our fifth year. At the beginning, Harry had been the only one who could create a full Patronus. Gradually we all got the hang of it. Except me.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _A pathetic puff of smoke left the tip of my wand.

I heard a giggle

"You having trouble?" Hannah was standing next to me

"I can't seem to… I'm having a little trouble, yeah." I looked at my wand hopelessly

"Here" Hannah took out her wand "_Expecto Patronum!" _ A silver polar bear Patronus ran through the air.

She turned to me again "Think of the happiest thing you can. The best thing that ever happened to you"

I thought hard. Something happy. I had already tried thinking of my parents being well. But thinking of them didn't make me happy. It made me frustrated. And then I thought of Bellatrix. The thought of the hag made my throat close and my teeth grit.

Hannah must have noticed that my knuckles were turning white against my wand.

"Neville, are you okay? Maybe you should have a break. You don't look too good."

"It's fine. I'm fine." I said lifting my wand.

I thought of my first year at Hogwarts. Slytherin had won the house cup until Dumbledore awarded Harry, Hermione and Ron points for Gryffindor. When Dumbledore gave me ten points, winning the house cup, I didn't believe it at first. I'd never won anything before.

"_Expecto Patronum" _

I didn't expect anything to happen at all. And I certainly was not expecting to conjure a full Patronus charm. A silver goat shot out of my wand and flew across the room.

"Neville! You _did _it!" Hannah's freckly face glowed

I looked over to her, bewildered

"I did? I was expecting… I don't know… Maybe a slug or a mushroom." It may have been the single stupidest thing I have ever said in my life. Hannah lifted one eyebrow and laughed.

I wonder if being addicted to writing in a journal is actually a thing. I _really_ need to start marking papers on the Fanged Geranium.

* * *

Rose's Diary

28th September 2017

Scorpius won't come out of his dorm; he missed Charms and dinner and I don't even know if he'll come out tomorrow. Those Slytherins really got to him today. They've been harassing him since the start of school. It's all Damien Booter's fault. I'll turn him into a slug next time!

It was during Potions when Damien started flicking chopped Pungous Onions at the back of Scorpius' head. Scorpius turned around

"Damien, I'm trying to work, can you please stop?" Scorpius returned to his work

"Just like your father are you? You're both stinking cowards." Damien hissed, smirking.

I turned to Scorpius

"Just ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

He didn't say anything

"Is your dad going to make you feel better? Oh, _sorry_ Scorpius; he's too busy running away from everything."

Scorpius' jaw tightened, still staring straight ahead.

"What's the _matter _Scorpius? Afraid of a fight because you're such a sissy?"

Damien's friends cackled with laughter.

Scorpius' fists were clenching so hard they turned white

"He doesn't mean anything to you, Scorpius." Albus whispered

"You're a weakling. You worthless piece of sh-"

I whipped around

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _I shouted

Damien froze and fell to the floor and Scorpius shot out of the room.

Professor Knottenpot didn't realise anything had happened until she heard me body-bind Damien.

I now have a detention and have lost forty points for Gryffindor. But I'm more worried about Scorpius. Albus tells me he's just lying in his bed just staring at the ceiling, he won't say a word.

* * *

**Neville's Diary**

29th September

It's always Rose, Scorpius and Albus. I've never had this much trouble from students within only one month of school starting. It all started with Rose, who cursed a Slytherin boy because "he was messing with Scorpius". I've heard of this happening before, other kids giving Scorpius a hard time because of his father.

Albus and Rose _forced_ me to talk to him.

I had no idea a few stupid comments could have such an effect on Scorpius. He looked like a wreck lying on his bed like that.

"Scorpius, what are you doing?" I closed the door behind me.

He didn't say anything

"I can't help you when you're like this, Scorpius. I heard about what happened and I have to say, I'm a little disappointed in you." I said while sitting on the bed next to him "You have to learn to stand up for yourself! You're a _Gryffindor_! You have nothing to sulk about, Scorpius. You are worth _twelve _of Damien. Harry Potter told me that when I was being picked on by Draco…"

Yeah, so I forgot his Draco is Scorpius' dad. But Scorpius chose to ignore that part.

Otherwise, things are going fairly well. I'm going to go with Hannah to the Botanical Garden Exhibition. Maybe shewould have some ideas about the Mulkin Mystery. I still can't wait for the new Muggle Studies teacher. Just two more weeks and I'll be out of this misery.


End file.
